Here's To The Zeros
by MorganLeigh0729
Summary: Prom is Clove's perfect version of Hell. However, her friends went behind her back and set up a plan to take the school's princesses down a couple notches. Now, Clove has to be the one to take the two down and steal the throne right out from under them. That also may include claiming the throne and sitting upon it herself. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First of all, not a songfic to Here's To The Zeros by Marianas Trench. I've just been listening to that song on repeat for almost a month now. As you guys probably already know, my mind likes to wander down the rabbit hole and bring the weirdest ideas up. Think is the most recent one. Last night there was a street dance in my home town so, as usual, I was hanging out at home. I can't even remember what I was watching but I couldn't focus on it. All of a sudden, I just sat straight up and screamed this story idea out. Now, here we are. I finally got a new desktop background for my computer of me and a bunch of my friends from outside of my home town. It's honestly so exciting. Okay. I'm still struggling to focus on anything right now. Send help. Here's the first chapter of Here's To The Zeros.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 1

Clove POV

Head down.

Try not to get noticed.

That was my life. Key word there is was. Head down and avoid the crowd. Avoid people at all costs because these people don't want to be near me. I was dubbed a loser. An outcast. By whom? The Donner twins. Glimmer and Maysilee. **(A/N Yes, I know Glimmer isn't a Donner but go with it. This is very important to the plot.)** They dubbed me, my best friends, and all of our boyfriends losers. They've dubbed probably a third of the people in the school losers and of course everyone always listened to them. My goal, like always, was to get to class unnoticed and sit in there until the bell rang. I had skipped that morning due to a lack of sleep and most people hadn't even realized I wasn't there. That day, however wasn't my day. I was trying to find my new favorite song on my phone to play it for my friends when I collided with someone. I knocked their smoothie all over them.

"Oh my God," I freaked out. "I'm so sorry.

I looked up only to see Glimmer scowling at me.

"Wait a minute. Never mind. I'm not sorry at all.

"Ugh! You're such a bitch, Sevina!" Glimmer screamed at me. "You are so paying for my dry cleaning."

"Oh just throw it in the wash. It's clearly just a knock off."

Glimmer's entire posse, including her twin gasped at me. **(A/N I think this is the moment I tell you I picture Stefania Barr as Maysilee in this.)**

"How dare you? I'll have you know this is a genuine-"

"Oh just shut your fucking trap for the first time in your life. By the way, if I texted the designer a picture of this and said you think this is a genuine Cinna creation, he would bawl his eyes out at your stupidity."

Despite the fact I was declared a loser, I was still richer than anyone at the school. Where Glimmer's jacket was a knock-off, mine was a Cinna creation. He actually sent me his entire new collection early as a gift for bailing him out when one of his models got sick right before a show. I had just received it a week earlier. I stormed past Glimmer and made it into Mr. Latier's science class. I took my seat beside Foxface.

"You took longer to get here than usual," my boyfriend, Cato pointed out. "What happened?"

"I ran into the bitch queen in the hall," I explained.

"What? How did you get here alive?" Peeta demanded.

"Told the bitch off and pointed out her jacket isn't a genuine Cinna creation. That reminds me-"

I cut myself off to dig around in my backpack until I came across the fabric I was looking for. I pulled the articles of clothing out and threw the black denim jacket at Katniss and I handed Foxface the white hoodie.

"I finally got a chance to dig through all the boxes Cinna send me and I thought you two would like these."

Katniss' jacket was black with a flame pattern stitched around the bottom of the jacket, the collar, and the end of the sleeves. I was trying to make a pun on Katniss' nickname, The Girl On Fire. Back before Glimmer and Maysilee turned into bitches, we were friends and were at my family's cabin. Katniss went inside during truth or dare one night and Marvel dared Glimmer to catch The ends of Katniss' jeans on fire and make it look like an accident. The situation got out of control way too fast for us to contain and Katniss' jacket and shirt caught fire. As soon as we manged to get the flames put out, Cato made a bad pun but it stuck with her.

Foxface's hoodie was a pull over jacket with fake gems forming a pattern on the pocket. I wasn't quite sure what the pattern was supposed to be but I knew Foxface would love it.

"Could you have gotten me anything that would be worst for camping?" she joked.

"Just don't wear it while your family is playing Mantracker and you'll be fine. I know you hate sending things to dry cleaning."

"I wasn't planning on it. So riddle me this. Is your entire outfit designed by Cinna?"

I stood up and spun around so my friends could see my outfit. I was wearing a purple tank top with ruffles all down the front under a black leather jacket. The jacket had gold and silver studs along the end of the jacket and along the end of my sleeves, both in a checkerboard pattern. The entire jacket was a button up but I had only did it up half way. My skinny jeans with dark blue but had a stone washed finished and were ripped along the front of them. My flats were black and had gold spike covering the toes.

"Boys, don't let me kick your asses today. The spikes on these may not be sharpened enough for my liking but they are real metal," I warned.

Cato and Marvel instantly threw themselves off the top of their desk and into their seats. Peeta, on the other hand, just backed slightly away from me.

"Okay girls," Marvel said in a girly voice. "Who remembered to bring hair ties for this class?"

Katniss and Foxface showed their wrists to him but I gave him a blank stare.

"What? We aren't doing anything with chemicals today. Why would we need hair ties?"

Everyone in the group looked at me and gasped. Then Foxface looked like she remembered something.

"You weren't here yesterday, were you?"

"No, I was at my Aunt's wedding. I mean, who has their wedding on a Thursday in Spring? Why not wait until the-?"

"Clove, they're revealing Prom Queen nominations today. Remember? For the last two weeks, everyone's been voting for their choice of queens. Nominations will be revealed today. It's after lunch so they should be revealed during this class. As tradition, all senior girls pull their hair into ponytails and only the court gets to take their hair down," Katniss reminded me.

I groaned. Prom. It was in two weeks. Our group was talking about skipping it but we didn't set any plans in stone yet. I was the only one still pushing for it. For some reason, everyone turned all hush hush on me and started suggesting that we should attend. To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if they all already bought tickets without telling me. It's been a week since any of them brought Prom up.

The bell ringing is what brought me back to reality. The class started flooding in. Marvel placed a hair tie down in front of me. I picked it up and gave him a look.

"Why do you of all people have hair ties?" I demanded.

"Bitch, I have an entire pocket of hair ties," he laughed.

"That's not what she asked. She asked why. To be honest, I'm curious why my boyfriend has a pocketful full of hair ties in his backpack when his hair isn't even long enough to use them."

"I have them for you girls. I known you three don't always have them but you need things when you don't have them so-"

"Mr. Stone, if you could stop rambling on about nothing, I would like to start class," Mr. Latier said with a sigh.

Everyone tried to stifle laughter. It was always Marvel that was the reason a teacher couldn't start class. Marvel had a tendency to ramble on about pointless things and could ramble for hours. Just as Mr. Latier reached the board, a chipper Junior's voice filled the speaker system.

"Hello everyone! It's 1:10 and you guys know what that means. It's time to announce the five Prom Queen Nomination that will be chopped down to three tomorrow due to the votes that will happen over the next twenty four hours. Alright senior girls, put your hair in those ponytails," she announced.

While I pulled my raven hair into a ponytail, I tried to place the voice. She sounded like Flint but I wasn't sure. I let my ponytail fall down my back, knowing that my hair was going to like that all day.

"Okay. Nominee number one is Glimmer Donner."

I watched as Glimmer whipped her ponytail holder out of her hair and she fixed her blonde curls. I never watched to rip her bleach blonde hair out of her scalp more. The extensions would come out with the rest of her hair and nothing would make me happier.

"Nominee two is Maysilee Donner."

Maysilee took her hair out of it's holder gently and just pulled all of her hair over her shoulders. I always preferred Maysilee to Glimmer. She had always been less bitchy and over dramatic.

The twins took that as their chance to exchange a smile. Even though I would need to hurdle Marvel and Cato's desk, I wanted to smash both their faces against their desk.

"The third nominee is Madge Undersee."

I knew Madge. She was quiet but she wasn't an outcast. However, she was naturally beautiful and her nomination made sense. I could hear cheering coming from the gym so I assumed that was the class she was in. No one could hate Madge no matter what.

"Nominee four is Annie Cresta."

"Crazy Cresta?" Foxface asked me, confirming we heard the same name.

I nodded. Annie was dating the captain of the swim team, Finnick Odair. Unlike most popular people, Finnick was kind to everyone, popular and outcast. He was also a major flirt. Annie didn't mind because he literally flirted with anyone, male or female, but he remained loyal to her.

"Finally, the fifth nominee is Clove Sevina."

The world stopped moving for a few seconds. I wasn't going to take my ponytail out because I thought is was a joke. I felt Foxface take the holder out of my hair and it fell over my shoulders carelessly. I couldn't help but notice the glares I got from Glimmer and Maysilee.

"Congrats, Clove," Foxface whispered.

I didn't pay attention to the nominees for Prom King, I could do that tomorrow. How the hell did I get nominated for Prom Queen? That's impossible. I looked at all of my friends for any sign of shock. All five of them were acting like they mknew it would happen. They couldn't unless-

Son of a bitch! What did they do?

 **That's all for tonight. Since I know there will be questions, Flint is the District 8 girl. Please review and favorite so I know you guys like what you read and please give it a follow so you know when I update. Be back some time in the future. Bye! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey. So it's been a little while. I don't have much to tell you except I'm typing this on an unfamiliar computer so please excuse the inevitable mistakes to come. Also, I go back to school on September 1st.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 2

Clove POV

"How is this possible?" I screamed.

It was after school and we were at my house. I had the whole weekend to figure out how I got nominated but I wanted to know immediately.

"I honestly need to know. Did I miss an outcast meeting or something?"

My group stayed silent but I saw Katniss and Foxface exchange a look.

"Oh, yes. Please stay silent. I totally want to know how I, of all people, got nominated for prom queen. So I will ask again. Did I miss-"

"Yes, Clove," Katniss finally yelled. "That's exactly it!"

"Why was I of all people chosen? Literally anyone would be better!"

"You were the only one not there," Cato admitted sheepishly.

"We asked around and no one wanted to do it. You weren't there so now you are our nominee," Marvel added.

"When was this meeting?"

"Last week. The day before we all changed our minds about going to prom," Peeta whispered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that this decision was made?"

"Clove, be honest with us. If we had asked you to do this, would you have done it or would you have sworn at us and said no?" Foxface asked with a sigh.

I opened my mouth to lie but I knew these people knew me too well to believe my bullshit.

"No but you know I could have found someone better to be queen."

"Clove, think of this this way." Katniss stood up, almost to challenge my position. "No one has more bad blood with the twins than you. How amazing would to be to watch those dumb little smirks come right off of their faces when you take the crown over both of them. No one is more popular than those two and if you win, you rule over them. You can get rid of these labels and bring us all up a notch. When one of us losers win, we all get brought up. And for a loser to win over the school princesses, that's even better."

I thrust my pointer finger into the air in front of me.

"Pop."

"What the hell was that?" Cato asked.

"Sorry. I was bursting your bubble."

"What are you saying?" Foxface asked.

"There is no way in hell I can beat them. Around one third of the school has been declared outcast. Only one third. Yes, that guarantees me a spot in the final three. But here's what will happen prom night. I will have all of the outcast votes. But Glimmer and Maysilee's poplar two thirds will choose one of the girls to win ahead of time. Bam, one of them gets two thirds of the votes, the other gets very few, and we lose. Nothing happens and there is no way for us to win."

The doorbell rang just as I finished my rant. I blew a lock of hair out of my face before storming out of the room.

"Someone better be dying," I growled.

I opened the door to see Finnick, Gloss, Gale, Thresh, and Will **(A/N Male district three tribute.)** standing outside my house. They started singing.

 _You're gone and I gotta stay_  
 _High all the time_  
 _To keep you off my mind_  
 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
 _High all the time_  
 _To keep you off my mind_  
 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
 _Spend my days locked in a haze_  
 _Trying to forget you babe_  
 _I fall back down_  
 _Gotta stay high all my life_  
 _To forget I'm missing you_  
 _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

As they finished, they all held a rose in my direction, all of which being different colors.

"What the fuck?"

Finnick stood up straight, looking like he was ready to explain.

"There is a tradition where all prom king nominees must congratulate prom queen nominees the same day as they are announced," Finnick explained. "We chose to congratulate you all with rose and a serenade."

He then forced his red rose into my hands. A pink rose, yellow rose, purple rose, and orange rose were added.

"Finnick, was this by any chance your idea?"

I knew the swim team captain too well. It was certified when he gave a sheepish nod.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Dance with me when we are crowned king an queen."

The other four boys gave him a look.

"Okay well thanks for the roses but I'm going to shut the door before the fighting starts."

As I said, I shut the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who the fuck gave you roses?" Marvel asked. "Cato doesn't even do that."

The blonde hit his best friend's head almost to tell him to shut up.

"Prom King nominees."

"Why roses? Almost every year, they give carnations or daisies to the girls. Roses are just so formal."

I looked at the brunette female.

"Finnick Odair is a Prom King nominee. That's why."

She nodded. I could tell she was probably thinking that Finnick was planning on giving all the boys a rose too. Roses were flirty and it made sense. Finnick Odair flirts with EVERYONE.

"Guys, I'm still not sure I'm comfortable doing this."

"It's too late now."

I sighed and set the rose down on the counter. I picked up the red rose, the one Finnick gave me. The wheels were turning in my head. Habits, the song they chose to sing, was playing over and over in my head.

I can do this.

I have to.

 **Goodnight guys. It's getting late where I am. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This will be my last update before I have to go back to school. Don't cry for me. Right now, my hand reak of crayon wax. I just finished making melted crayon art. Advice for anyone who does that, a hair dryer heats slower and is more erratic where as a heat gun melts the crayon very fast and gives you more separated streaks and isolated colours. I don't know which one I like better. Also, little kids are spawns of the devil himself. I was trying to sleep one morning when two of my younger cousins burst into my room, turned on all the lights, started screaming and singing, and jumping on me and my bed. And you know t's going to be a long day when you have to tell yourself first thing in the morning that murder isn't the answer. And I don't think I ever told you guys this but here' some advice for when you hit a really hard spot in your life. Anyone who read My Darling knows I hit a super rough patch in my life and I could barely get through it. But what I started doing was I found this small journal someone gave me as a gift. Every since then, whenever something is bothering me, I write down whatever is bugging me in that journal. What this does is gets all those thoughts out of your head. So if anyone hits a rough patch, try doing that. It works miracles. Wow. This author's note went for fun, to "I can relate to that", to just plain depressing. Here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I will not own anything until Suzanne Collins decides to return my calls. I only own Jett.**

Chapter 3

Clove POV

Monday mornings are hell on Earth. Especially when I knew today would be the day my spot gets solidified as a Prom Queen nominee. Fucking nine AM classes. The only one in my close knit group who bothered to take this class with me was Peeta. My alarm didn't go off this morning so I was almost late. I flopped down into my desk just as the bell rang.

"Oh my god, she actually made it on time," Peeta gasped in mock surprise.

"Shut the-"

"Good morning everyone!" Flint's voice filled the speakers and cut me off.

I sat up straight and stretched my shoulders back. I was not looking forward to this.

"Before the usual announcements start, I'm sure you're all curious about who your Prom King and Queen final nominees are. Well let's start with the kings. We've got Finnick Odair, Gloss Garnet, and Gale Hawthorne as your official nominees."

Flint paused because she knew applause would fill the school. After the applause died down, she continued.

"And your final Prom Queen nominees are Glimmer Donner, Maysilee Donner, and Clove Sevina."

Again, applause filled the entire school. I didn't bother paying attention during the rest of the announcements.

 _*That night*_

"Jett?" my yell filled the house.

"What do you want?" he whined.

"Do you know where the heat gun is?"

"No. Why?"

My twin rounded the corner into the lounge where I laid a bunch of sheets out to avoid wax getting everywhere.

"I have an art project due tomorrow on color. I'm doing some melted crayon art."

"Check the garage. If it isn't there, call Cephas. He might know."

I nodded and stood up. I was about to leave when Jett caught my arm.

"Guess what Glimmer said to me today."

I looked at my brother confused. I was an outcast but he wasn't.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to ruin you. Punch a hole through your canvas so you fail the project, put green food coloring in your foundation, dye your hair pink while you sleep, do whatever it takes to humiliate you into dropping out of the running for Prom Queen."

"So why are you telling me this. Why not just doing it all?"

"I told her I wouldn't do it. Blood is thicker than water."

"Jett, that's the shortened version. The full thing is the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. That means the relations we choose are stronger than the ones we were born into."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's different when applied to people like us. After all, we're wombmates."

"What did you just say to me?"

"We're wombmates."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that because now, I want to punch you in your fucking face."

I pulled my arm from my brother's grasp and marched away from him. My mind immediately went down the rabbit hole as I opened the door to the garage.

This is it.

Glimmer and Maysilee are declaring war.

If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.

Bring it on bitches.

It's time for me to take the crown right off of the heads of the princesses and place it upon my own brow.

Ladies and gentlemen, bow down to your new queen.

 **Okay well I think that's a pretty good place to end it. 16.5 hours until my heel begins. Please review, favorite, and follow and I will see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So recently, some tragedy struck in my home town and when you live in a town as small as mine, it's a pretty big deal. That kind of been why I've been away. I was going to update last weekend but then the event happened and I kind of shied away from writing. Well, that's a lie. I wrote this long emotional thing but I'm never going to post it anywhere. Also, my existential book is getting bigger and bigger everyday. That's not a good thing. So I hope I taught you all something with the "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb". That was my main intention of putting that in there. I pulled that out on my mother and she got so mad at me. Anywho, I'm not going to dwell on. Here's chapter four.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Clove POV

It was beautiful when I saw Glimmer see me the next morning. She she shocked and angry that my face wasn't green. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked into my first period class and took my seat beside Peeta.

"Oh no. I know that face. Someone's thinking," Peeta said.

"Oh yes I am. I wasn't planning on taking this whole Prom Queen thing seriously but after I learned Glimmer was trying to turn my own family against me, I got mad. Now, I'm calling Cinna to get him to make me a custom dress from the dance and I'm also going to see if I can get him to hook me up with his top hair and makeup person," I explained. "Prom is Friday, right?"

"Yes and it's Tuesday. Is that really going to be enough time for Cinna to design and make a dress for you?"

"It's Cinna. As soon as I call, he's going to drop everything and start planning."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Peeta, Cinna is so dept with me. I have modelled in shows, photoshoots, everything for him and he still owes me."

"Clove-"

"Don't you dare Clove me. It'll work out."

...

I drop into my seat in the Cafeteria between Foxface and Cato.

"Hey Clove," Foxface greeted while Cato placed a lip on my temple.

"Hey guys. Can you be quiet for a minute. I have to call Cinna."

"Wait. You're actually taking this seriously?" Marvel asked.

"Glimmer tried to turn my own family against me. I'm mad and I'm going to tear that crown right off that bitches head."

I then put my finger to my lips as I hit 0 on my speed dial and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello Clove. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Hey Cinna, I need a favor. I've been nominated for Prom Queen and I need a dress that is completely unique and completely me."

"Of course Boo-Boo. If you can stop by my office after school, I would be happy to design the perfect dress for you."

"You are amazing. And is there any chance I could get you to get me in contact with Portia to do my hair and makeup for prom?"

"I'll call her as soon as I get off the phone with you. She and I can put together the perfect look for you. Any specific colors you have in mind?"

"Oh Cinna. I'm no professional here. I need you to decide that for me."

"Well I'm thinking either-"

"Don't give me any clues!"

"Okay. Fine. By the way, do you want Portia to do your nails for the event too?"

"Only if she can do nails for my girls too."

Both Foxface's and Katniss' jaws dropped.

"Well that may take a little convincing. And in that case, nails will have to be done today. Does that work?"

"Absolutely. See you after school."

"See you Boo-Boo."

I hung up my phone and looked at my girl friends.

"So I'm giving you two rides after school now."

A note was tossed over my shoulder and caused me to jump. I picked it up and looked over my shoulder. The only person who was standing was Maysilee and she was leaving the cafeteria. There was no way it was her her wrote the note. I unfolded it anyway.

 _Clove,  
I need to talk to you. It's really important. I swear to God that this isn't a set up. And this will be game and life changing. Meet me in the secret room in the girl's change room.  
~Maysilee_

I didn't trust her. Not in the slightest. But I looked and saw Glimmer was still at her table and too busy to even notice Maysilee's disappearance. I stood up and left the Cafeteria and headed straight for the girl's change room. I went to the far shower and slipped in behind the wall. There was a secret room there that almost no one knew about. The lights were on and Maysilee was standing there pacing.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded harshly.

She looked at me then slowly walked up to me.

"Clove, you should know I don't want to be Prom Queen and there's no way in Hell I'm going to beat Glimmer."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me. Bye."

I went to walk away but Maysukee grabbed my wrist.

"Clove, I'm considering dropping out of the running for Prom Queen."

That got my attention and I turned back to the blonde.

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being portrayed as the bad girl and the bitch. But I can't let Glimmer win. I need you to win."

"Here's the thing, Princess. If you drop out now, I have no fighting chance. There isn't enough losers in the school to get me to take the crown. Even if you tell your followers right now to vote for me, there's too much time for them to turn and go to Glimmer."

"So what I'm hearing is you think it would be best if I dropped out right at the beginning of Prom and then I should tell my followers at that time so Glimmer doesn't have a chance to change them to be on her side."

"Okay. Why are you even dropping out? I could get all the outcasts to vote for you and with the small amount you have guaranteed will be enough to give you the power."

"Because we need a total shift. Not a partial shift. Clove, I swear on my life that I want you to win and free the school from this dictatorship my sister has started. I'm done being second fiddle but there is no way I can become first fiddle. Please Clove. Help me help you. I have never been more sincere about something in my whole life. I fucking hate Glimmer so much and we need to stop her."

I looked deep into Maysilee's blue eyes to see if i could see any form of deceit in her eyes. I swear that she looked ridiculously sincere.

"Okay. Fine. But here are my conditions. You play natural and act like you want the crown. You hang around with Glimmer and cronies as much as possible. When you aren't with her, you are with me and planning. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Whatever it takes to take Glimmer down."

"Good. By the way, you want to come with me Foxy, and Kat after school to get your nails down by Portia?"

 **And that's where I'm ending it for the night. So Maysilee isn't as big of a bitch as I was leading on. Please review so I know what you guys are thinking, give it a favorite to show me some love, and click that follow button so you know when I update. Until next time. I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So last night, I had a complete mental reset. I really don't know what happened or how to explain it. I doubt many people will notice but I'm renamed the account, changed my avatar, rewrote my profile, and I've deleted a loot of things from my account, my favorites, and a few things review wise. I know you guys will want as explanation so here it is. From day one, I was putting limits on myself. I made this a strict Hunger Games account. When I was getting started, that was okay. It was easier to manage for someone of my age and someone who was just starting out. Here's what happened though. Over these last two years, I've grown up. I'm not the same little kid who started Fanfiction in June of 2013. The person I was and the person I am are not the same anymore. I was playing it safe by sticking with a popular fandom and picking popular couples. I'm done with that. I want to start writing Criminal Mind Fanfictions shipping Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. I was to write Dan and Phil Fanfiction. I want to start writing Smosh Games Fanfiction and confuse everyone on who I ship Mari with. Guys, this isn't the end of my Hunger Games writing. I just need to broaden my horizons. Sorry but this is it. I'm going to write the final chapter of HTTZ right here, right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay? After two years, this is just a pain to do.**

Chapter 5

Clove POV

The peach-colored gown I wore ripped behind me. If it wasn't for the giant black duffel bag I was carrying, I would almost look like a lady. I wore the dumb little plastic tiara on my head and Cinna guaranteed I looked better than anyone else in their dresses. Only the prom queen nominees wore long dresses so it was just Glimmer and me wearing the gowns. Everyone else who was a girl was wearing a short dress. I looked for Maysilee in the crowd. She was in a pale blue tutu dress. Judging by the red-faced Glimmer stomping over to her, she wasn't happy to see her sister in that dress. I handed the duffel bag to Cato and started walking over there.

"What the fuck, Mays? You are supposed to be wearing a long dress and your tiara and you dress in that? You dis-"

"Hey. Step off," I interrupted the bitch's rant. "Leven her alone. By the way, Maysilee, I think it's time to do your thing so voting can start."

Maysilee mouthed _Thank you_ to me before she walked u to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Excuse me?" her voice filled the speakers and the music stopped. "I know I shouldn't be on the stage but I have an announcement. I am dropping out of the running for Prom Queen."

The entire room gasped simultaneously. I just stood there smirking.

"However, please, if you were going to vote for me, give your vote to Clove. She deserves this more than anyone."

The room went silent and the music started to play again. I turned and walked away before Glimmer had a chance to yell at me. I sat at the table with my friends.

"Kid's got guts," I told them. "I didn't think she would go through with this. Especially considering who she is."

Another chair at our table was pulled back and Maysilee filled it.

"Do you think that's okay?" she asked me.

"Darling, it couldn't have went better."

* * *

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen," Flint called the attention to herself. "The votes have been tallied and we have your Prom King and Queen decided on. If I could get all six- err, five nominees to join me on the stage, we will commence the crowning."

Myself, Glimmer, Finnick, Gloss, and Gale all walked up on the stage. I stood beside Glimmer on Flint's right, the boy's lined up on Flint's left.

"I guess we will start with your King," she paused to unfold a card. "Your Prom King is Mr. Finnick Odair!"

Finnick walked forward and the Prom King crown was placed upon his brow. He raised his head and pulled Flint into a hug before standing beside her. She unfolded another card.

"And your Prom Queen is," she paused to make sure she read the card correctly. "Clove Sevina!"

I had never had so many people clapping and cheering for me as I did at that moment. I walked up to get crowned but Glimmer ripped the crown from Flint's hands before she could place it on my head.

"Clearly there was a miscount so I'll be taking this," she announced.

She jumped off the stage and ran for the nearest exit. I shared a look with Flint then with Finnick before I took off after her. We ran down the hall until Glimmer turned off to go into the pool. She ran for the tallest ladder and started climbing it, tiara in hand. She reached the top of the ladder and looked won at me.

"You better not follow me up. Having any other person climb to the diving board while another student is up here is grounds for suspension. And, in this case, grounds for losing the Prom Queen crown."

She took her eyes off me to walk to the edge of the board to look at the rest of the Prom goers as she crowned herself. I took that as y chance to climb the ladder behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet your real Prom qu-"

I didn't let her finish before I took the crown off of her head and pushed her. She screamed as she fell into the water below. Everyone was laughing at the blonde in the water, her pink dress inflating from air caught under the water.

"Here's to the zeroes!" I yelled before I did a black flip off the diving board and landed in the water, splashing Glimmer.

"You bitch!" Glimmer screamed at me.

"Oh suck it up, Princess."

I swam to the edge. Cato and Marvel pulled me out of the water and Peeta handed me my black duffel bag.

"Sorry Glimmer," I called. "But this is now the generation of the zeroes.

* * *

I finally went black into the dance. I was in jeans and a peach-colored t-shirt. Hair was pulled into a loose and messy ponytail. The crown was placed upon my head lazily.

"Clove!" Foxface yelled when she saw me.

I was suddenly caught in a hug by my best friends and Maysilee.

"Is Glimmer back?" I asked Maysilee.

"Not yet. She called Dad to get him to bring her a new dress and he isn't here yet."

"Attention everyone. Attention," Flint called attention to the stage.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well I thing we call all agree that this Prom is one of the craziest, if not the craziest, this school has ever seen. And in honor is Clove's final statement before she jumped off the board, this next song is dedicated to the Prom Queen."

 _Hey kids, do you wanna do what I do?_  
 _I got sick, got kicked out of high school._  
 _I guess then, I kinda got arrested,_  
 _With a car and a chase and a drug test._

 _These days, they don't wanna be near that._  
 _'Cause if you're selling records they don't wanna hear that._  
 _Clean cut, we do it like Disney._  
 _Well adjusted, trusted, trust me._

 _Party anthems get them dancing._  
 _Well I'm the king of second chancin'._  
 _Airbrushed, shiny, notoriety._  
 _They disappear into the back to go and get high-ity._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Where did all the good go?_  
 _Baby, this is where you're dead wrong._  
 _Alright!_  
 _Hey! Ho!_  
 _Here's to all the zeroes!_  
 _And every misfit,_  
 _And all my down and outs..._  
 _[x2]_

 _You don't sing, you got a young look so,_  
 _It's nothing autotune can't fix though._  
 _MTV don't play videos._  
 _And no guitars are allowed on the radio._

 _These days, I kinda just pretend so,_  
 _I guess I don't mind, it depends though._  
 _Get stuck to every innuendo._  
 _But it doesn't seem to matter in the end so,_

 _They say "where's the next hit, baby?"._  
 _God, how could I top 'Call Me Maybe'?_  
 _I'm delirious, she's bi-curious._  
 _Let's disappear into the back to go and get serious..._

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _[Josh:] "Hallelujah" up for ransom._  
 _Cash value for #anthems._  
 _Sing it now!_

 _[Matt, Mike, Ian:] "Hallelujah" up for ransom._  
 _Cash value for #anthems. [x3]_  
 _[Josh:] Woa-ooh!_  
 _Ooooh, yeah yeah yeah! I sing "hallelujah"! Hallelujah! Yeah, yeah!_  
 _Hey, ho! Where did all the good go?_  
 _Hey, ho!_

 _Where'd the rock and roll go?_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Ohhh oooh, yeahh..._

As soon as the song ended, Finnick Odair walked up to me.

"You know, Clove? I like you better when you don't look like a princess. Tomboy is much better suited for you."

"Thanks.

"But it's still tradition for the Prom King and Queen to shared a dance. So may I have the honor of sharing the next dance with you?"

I listened at Photograph by Ed Sheeran started to play. I looked back at Cato before giving my attention back to Finnick.

"Sure. But don't think you'll be getting anything more than this one dance."

Finnick let out a hearty laugh.

"We'll see my dear," he laughed. "The night is still young."

 **There it is. The final chapter of HTTZ and, for the now, the chapter of Hunger Games Fanfiction I'm going to be writing. Don't worry. I'll eventually find my way home but, right now, I need to branch out. Please review and favorite. I love you all.**


End file.
